Interview With A Mudblooded Malfoy
by CheeryTutorGrl89
Summary: How does a mudblood became part of the most prominent families ever known to the magic world? She was asked to tell her story, a story that was filled of love, betrayal, and manipulation. This is the story of Hermione Malfoy. Abuse,Angst,Death,Language,MF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer[Doesn't Go Along With the Books. I am not JK Rowling and I do not claim to be

AN - Hi. I haven't written fanfic in years so I might be a little rusty. But basically I want you to know that I am writing this from my knowledge of the basic rules of Hogwarts. I am not pushing this story in between any specific book. Nothing in the books has happened in this story. Don't assume something has happened or will happen or is happening, if you're meant to know I'll write it in so don't feel as if you have to figure out where this is supposed to fit in with the books because it wont. I hope you have a blast experiencing this story with me as I write it. It might come off as cheesy at times or unrealistic but it's all about fun. Please don't be disappointed at the length of this chapter its just to introduce you to what's going to be going on and soon I will have chapter two up.

Chapter 1 - Tell Me A Story.

At a young age of twenty-five, Hermione Malfoy sat in the practically empty tavern. The dark wood, old chairs, and the pungent smell of beer filled the small place. It was closed down for one reason and that reason was her. The only other people in the tavern with her were the interviewer and her assistant. The interviewer herself looked as if she had a few years of stories that could be told. Her face showed years of wisdom and experience, a few wrinkles marred her face, while her wheat colored hair was pushed into a bun that lay atop of her head. Hermione sat there admiring the woman and her features when in fact she should have been proud of her own. She certainly had grown into a gorgeous girl. Not a girl; a woman, a mother, a wife. A wife. That's why she was here. She wasn't here for her brains, or beauty, she was here because of her position as a wife to a brilliant and famous man. Draco Malfoy.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy. We've heard a bit of your story, through the grapevines, but we want to hear the entire story," said the female interviewer that had introduced herself earlier as Margaret.

As she had asked this, Hermione didn't quite know how to go about answering. She still wasn't quite used to being in the public eye but she had to be and she knew it well; being married to whom she was married to and all.

Hermione smiled, tucking a fallen curl behind her ear. "My story is umm…" She shook her head as her face showed a small hint of confusion. "It's… unbelievable." She gave the interviewer a smile before looking down at the her pad of parchment that was writing itself into a frenzy; copying down every word, breath, and even facial expression she made. Yeah. No pressure.

The interview gave her a genuine smile and nodded. "So I've heard. Years ago we all read in the paper about the seventeen year old impregnating a school mate. Then a few days later we hear she's in danger. Of course we never knew the full story. But you do. You were that girl. We want to know what you went through and how it happened. I hear some people look down at you for some choices you made during that time but others look up to you for risking love for the greater good, and then in fact turning the Malfoy name from a name of fear into hope."

Hermione smiled a little from embarrassment as she had never heard it told to her that way. "I… I guess you could say that. I made a few… unconventional decisions, using certain circumstances to my advantage to do what I felt was right at the ripe young age at seventeen. But you also have to understand that at seventeen we all thought we knew it all." The interviewer smiled in understanding. "But we didn't and we all made choices. However, my choice just so happened to work itself out..."

The interviewer quickly interrupted her, feeling that she had something to say. "Worked itself out? Didn't people die because of this; because of your choice? I've checked my facts and even your best friend died because of this choice…" She thought for a moment. "Oh yes, I know his name, a Mr.…"

Hermione quickly interrupted her, her eyes shut trying to take back her use of words. She had felt her stomach drop at the mention of that and she didn't want to talk about it anymore, no matter how much she promised she'd do the interview. "Please. I didn't mean that. I just… I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this." Hermione quickly got up from the table before she felt the interviewer's hand on her wrist pulling her back down.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't mean to upset you. If you like we can move on straight to the story." Hermione stood there thinking for a moment about whether or not she should continue, and after a moment of consideration she sat down and nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

The interviewer gave her an apologetic nod before speaking. "Feel free to not leave anything out. We want to know it all."

Hermione sat back in the chair and swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding, she took a second to get all the events straight in her head before closing her eyes and letting all the memories come flying back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer[Doesn't Go Along With the Books. I am not JK Rowling and I do not claim to be

Chapter 2 - Rejection and Hatred

Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.

Twenty-five year old Hermione Malfoy sat back in the chair and let all the memories of years ago come flooding back to her. Hogwarts. She smiled. Harry. She smiled. Ginny. She smiled. She then thought of Ron and her face fell slightly. That day that started it all. One day that was able to change the course of her life. She thought back.

---------

"Say it!" Came a male voice calmly yet slightly amused.

"No!!" Her voice said with giggles and laughs. "Neverrr…." She said before she collapsed in a fit of giggles. Anyone who would have walked in at that moment would have gotten the wrong idea of what they were seeing, but in reality it was one of the most innocent things.

Ron Weasly had one of his best friends on the ground beneath him; writhing and wiggling beneath him as his fingers tickled her sides. Hermione couldn't stop laughing, her dark curly hair sprawled across the floor as Ron was on top of her demanding her say what he wanted.

"I'm not saying it!" She said trying to crawl away but he was too quick and he grabbed onto her, pulling her back. "Seriously Ron, my bladder can only take so much."

"No. Say that I am the best Wizard's Chest Player you have ever known," he said with a smile before his hands went back to their work on her sides. One thing about tickling is that psychologically people fear it will never stop, even if we don't realize it, but Hermione knew and she was determined to overcome it to win.

Sadly, her determination wasn't as strong as she had hoped. "Ok, ok… you are the best Wizard's Chest Player I have ever known." Satisfied Ron stood up and helped her up. Hermione's hands automatically went to her hair patting it down. She took a deep breath and let a smirk play across her face. "Except Harry," she said giggling, slightly before running off.

---------

"Father, I can't do it and I know you want me to but I just can't and I wont." Draco Malfoy said strongly to his father standing up proudly, but in fact it was a false stance. He was scared out of his mind at talking to his father this way and he knew he would end up regretting it. "I know you want to help Lord Voldemort succeed and I know I'm a part of that but please just let me get through the last of my schooling before pushing me into this world that you have been only showing me glimpses of."

Draco was half telling the truth. He just didn't want anything to do with the dark world. He knew his father counted on him taking over his position. In fact, everyone did. Draco didn't like the idea of taking orders from someone and being a pawn in this war that the two sides were fighting, because he was smart enough to know that at the end of the day he would mean nothing more to the Lord than a pawn. Why work so hard for something or someone that barely valued you?

He couldn't tell his father that. According to his father he had to be a man and the only way to be a man was to kill people who were different than you or threaten this until they nodded in agreement with you. This was his plan; to ask his father to let him wait as long as he could, then hopefully take it from there.

Lucius took what his son was saying into serious consideration… well as serious as he could be within ten seconds. He nodded. "I think you're right, Draco. Take your time, learn your enemies, learn you strengths, and learn you weaknesses before putting yourself completely into the fold of it all. I say, my son might not be so half-witted after all." Lucius didn't even pick up on his son's true intentions and Draco was thankful for that.

"Now be useful and get back to that idiot-ran school of yours before you're late for those classes I pay so much for," Lucius demanded as he watched his son leave.

---------

Hermione ran into her Head Girl common room before Ron was able to catch up to her. She eventually got her giggles and her breathing under control before plopping herself down onto the couch in the middle of the room. She loved that; being around him, playing with him, being able to be a complete fool around him without fear of judgment.  
In her mind he was…

"Perfect." Hermione mumbled to herself before shutting her eyes and thinking about what had gone on only minutes ago in the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't help but smile.

Today was the day she would tell him of her feelings for him. Everything she had been holding back and everything she knew she always wanted to tell him. And she was sure that he felt the same way. She knew in her heart that he wanted her more than she wanted him. It wasn't like he had a fancy for any of the other girls in the school and she knew it was her he wanted.

"What will he say?" She spoke to herself half-expecting a reply.

"Did you know that when you start speaking to yourself it only gives me proof that you're out of your fucking mind." Her nice and pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Draco Malfoy, coming from his room and into their common room. She groaned and didn't even look at him before leaving the room and walking through the door that led to hers. She walked over to her bed and laid back, trying to get her mind back into its previous state before she was rudely interrupted by Malfoy, but every time she tried, her mind went back to him. 

"Pain in my ass," she groaned before sitting up, giving up. When she found out that she would be sharing her duties with him she wasn't too shocked because in reality it came down to him and Harry. And let's be serious, Harry was smart and clever, but so was Malfoy, if more so. He was an arrogant ass before but at least now that she lived so closely to him she was able to see the other parts. The side that wanted to read at 3 in the morning, and also the part that would bring a girl in late at night only to have her leave an hour later. This guy was the perfect example of the worst of the species, and she saw that.

Malfoy knew how to aggravate her and he used that to his full advantage, mostly as pure entertainment. Hermione then forced herself to stop thinking about him so she could go talk to Ron and tell him about her feelings. She hopped off of her bed and took a look at herself before running her fingers through her hair, flattening it out slightly. Giving herself an encouraging smile, she walked out of her room, out of the common room, and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Weeks of preparation couldn't prepare her for what she ended up seeing.

She pushed one of the heavy doors of the common room open and peered inside. Her stomach instantly dropped and her mind quickly tried to register what exactly she was seeing. Ron was rather comfortable with a familiar blond. He was turned from the door and had his arms securely wrapped around no other than Luna Lovegood. Their lips seemed to be in a wrestling match full of drool and groping. Hermione instantly felt sick to her stomach. She brought her hand to her belly before quickly running out of the room before either of them had a chance to notice her presence.

---------

Tears streaming down her face, Hermione ran as fast as she could, trying to run away from what she had seen. Her legs could only go so fast and carry her so far. It didn't take her long before she got to her common room door. She kept trying to get the password to pass her lips but it wasn't coming only short small sobs and gasps as she tried to breath. She wound up just slamming the heal of her palm against the wood of the door. After a few weakened hits against the door she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't breath, her heart was in pieces and her stomach felt heavier than it ever had before. She couldn't take this feeling. She never had to experience it before, no matter how mean Malfoy had been or the insults some of the other students threw her way. It never made her feel like this; this broken and unnoticed.

He wanted her; a girl that was known for being loopy and crazy. Why would he want Luna and not her? What was so repulsive about her that someone she spent so much time with wouldn't eventually find something about her attractive? She leaned back against the painting and slid down to her feet, wrapping her arms around her legs. She then felt the wall move behind her and felt the door open.

When she looked up all she saw was Malfoy looking down at her. His eyes were as cold as ice, as they always were. She didn't try to explain herself. Even if she felt she had to, she didn't think she would be able to get it out. Trying to get to her feet, she moved through the doorway, making her way steadily onto her feet before running into her room and slamming the door hard.

She couldn't think of anything better to do then to do what girls do to feel safe. She went under the covers. Hermione slid herself underneath them, holding a pillow close to her chest and just letting the tears and the pain come over her. She shut her eyes tightly as her tears started to sting them.

---------

Draco had been sitting in his and Hermione's common room looking over an assignment he had for Professor Snape's class. He knew he had a good head on top of his shoulders but he just wasn't as good at essays as he knew some of the other students were. He was more of a hand's on, seeing how it works, kind of guy, not a 'let me explain it to you in a formally, well crafted essay' kind of student, so having an essay as homework didn't always please him. 

Next to him he had a bottle of the best Wizard's Whiskey you could find at Hogsmeade. After the talk with his father and then having to think about what he would do if it got that far, he was driven to drink, literally. He didn't drink often but when he did he definitely wasn't himself.

He was then halfway through editing his burdening piece of parchment (and the bottle of whiskey) when he heard some odd noises coming from the other side of the door. He curiously put his pen down and took a few cautious steps toward the door. He was then surprised when he heard a few weak hits at the door. He moved closer, figuring if it was something bad it wasn't anything he, a Malfoy, couldn't handle. He opened the door only to see nobody. Well that is until he looked down and his eyes connected with Hermione's. He didn't know what to make of her current state.

Yes, he didn't like her and he should have been at least somewhat joyous of her appearance, but then he saw the way she was shaking and her tears. No matter how much of a dick he was to people, he didn't like seeing woman crying, another disadvantage to his saved position next to his father as a followed of Lord Voldemort.

Before he could think of what to say or do, she was gone. He turned to see where she had gone and saw her scampering off to her room.

---------

After about an hour of feeling sorry for herself, Hermione's pain eventually faded enough for her to calm down. She had thrown the covers to the floor and made her way to the mirror, staring at her image. And that's where she stood now, looking at herself in the mirror, trying to find just what had so revolting about her.

She couldn't find anything that was so horrible. She had gorgeous deep brown eyes, her form was slender and attractive, and her hair was a nice shade of brown with a mix of dark dirty blond. Sure it was a little too curly for its own good, but it had certainly calmed over the years.

She felt as if she need reassurance of that she was pretty, or at least somewhat attractive, but she knew she couldn't get that anywhere around her. With a sigh she sat on the edge of her bed. She then remembered Malfoy. She had forgotten that he had seen her in such a vulnerable state. Hermione knew that she would be hearing about this for probably the rest of her career at Hogwarts. She tried to shake off that thought before going into the common room to collect her books she had left there earlier.

Without a second thought, Hermione made her way to the common room, seeing Draco sitting there working on some kind of assignment. Hermione peered over and saw it was the assignment that had been assigned from Professor Snape the day before. She had finished hers the night before but that wouldn't have been a big surprise to anyone. Quietly she made her way across the room behind the sofa, hoping to grab her books without him seeing her. Sadly, within seconds that dream was shattered. But Hermione had to face it that a lot of dreams had shattered that day.

"So what was that little incident?" He asked her, never turning away from his work. What he said almost sound forced and don't think that she didn't pick that up.

"Umm, I don't know…," she said, quickly grabbing her things. Hermione knew she didn't want to have this conversation with him, and that if she did it would only be beneficial to him and not towards her. Hermione knew that he would use everything against her. Draco and Hermione had had a few decent experiences together since they became Head Boy and Girl; nothing too cozy, but some decent moments nonetheless.

Once she had tripped and hit the ground hard, and after a clever pun towards her, Malfoy did ask her if she was alright. That would mean nothing towards friends but between them it showed acceptance, acceptance that they had to be near each other and that he wouldn't be a complete dick the entire way though.

"You don't know? You don't know why you were crying and getting comfortable on the floor? That must suck. You have some condition? Like narcolepsy? But instead of falling asleep for no reason you cry and have a fit? Damn I hope you've seen a doctor about this type of thing." Not once had he looked up from his paper and Hermione just stood there not really knowing how to respond to what he said. Was she supposed to insult him as usual or was she supposed to take his not-as-harsh comment a different way?

"I just had a bad day. But why should I bother you with my filthy mudblood problems?" She said with a bit of snap. Draco simply smirked at that.

"Ooo, filthy? Sounds like a good experience rather than a bad one. Well unless you got down and filthy with the Weasel, because if so any girl would be crying."

Hermione shook her head and glared at him. "Is this your attempt at insults? Because come on Malfoy, we both know you can do so much better"

"If I recall correctly I was insulting him not you." He said again never looking away from the task at hand.

Hermione was just full of confusion as he spoke. Why was he being civil? It seemed that in reality, Draco just couldn't be mean to a girl who had been crying only a little before.

"Will you just STOP trying to talk to me?" Hermione groaned. "What are you on?" She asked, still confused as she headed towards her room. Draco simply turned to her and nodded.

"It was him, wasn't it? What did he do? Tap it and leave?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She turned around and looked at him. The fact he was trying to talk to her and be half-ass decent around her was freaking her out more than anything else he could say or do. "Stop trying to talk to me. You're freaking me out," she said, slightly nervous.

Draco closed his eyes and clicked tongue against the roof of his mouth as he thought for a moment. The alcohol was definitely kicking in and one thing about him and alcohol was that he was as open as a book when he ingested it. "Ok listen here. I've had a long day and it's nothing you need to know about, or anyone to know about, but I don't have the energy to be an ass right now. And trust me it takes quick thinking and energy." Hermione stood there still wondering why he was trying to talk to her. "So I'm pretty sure this is your only chance to say something to me without getting a tongue lashing afterwards, so take advantage of it." Everything he said was true. He really didn't care about anything right now, not after having to talk to his father, and of course half a bottle of whisky.

Hermione still stood her ground with her arms crossed. "Fine, but I go and then you go." Draco nodded slightly, figuring that he had nothing to lose.

Hermione moved a few steps towards the couch, cautiously sitting on the arm of it farther away from him. She still didn't think this was a good idea, at all, but she did need to just get it out.

She started.

"I love Ron."

"My father is an ass"

"I went to tell him how I felt about him today"

"I don't want to follow an ass"

"I walked in on him dry humping Luna Lovegood"

"I don't want to have a career as a killer."

"I want to kill her"

"I think we both need a new life."

Hermione looked over at him and simply nodded.

For the rest of the night Draco went about finishing his bottle while Hermione only took a sip. Drunken Draco was so much nicer then normal Draco. Too bad she couldn't keep him liquored up for the rest of the school year.

AN - Ok... Well I'm trying hard to make the characters realistic… im not great at that so bare with me. And I know this chap isn't great so I'm sorry for that. This is starting to get a little cliché and I apologize but I need it to be for them to get to the point they need to be at for the real plot to take over. I'm also looking for a beta with no luck so if you like to help me with that feel free to email me also if you want email updates do the same. You were my first reviewer and I loved you review. Made me giggle, just from giddiness.

Nonentity: I'm looking for a beta baddd lol. But she's only interesting to the interviewers for that reason, otherwise they probably wouldn't have given her another thought. But for the story itself that's not why.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Remembrance and Friendship

Hey your glass is empty  
It's a hell of a long way home  
Why don't you let me take you  
It's no good to go alone  
I never would have opened up  
But you seemed so real to me  
After all the bullshit I've heard  
It's refreshing not to see  
I don't have to pretend  
She doesn't expect it from me

The morning after Hermione and Draco's alcohol filled fun night of talking and ranting had been nothing but a blur… well for Draco that is. Hermione hadn't really indulged, mostly because it went completely against her nature. But Draco…Draco had drank enough for the both of them, he was obviously a man who drank away his problems when he couldn't find another way.

Hermione and awoken remembering everything. All that he had spilled to her while he was under the influence. He had told her about his father and his demanding ways, not that Hermione was surprised by this. He told her about how he didn't want to be part of the Dark Lord's army. That he might not have liked mud bloods but where was the fun in being able to insult and belittle them if they weren't around anymore? Hermione did understand that. You grew to love something, even if for him it was hurting people, and then someone wants to completely take that away. He also told her that he did not want to follow someone who would treat him as if his life had no value, someone who would not care in the slightest about him if he could no longer be of use. Why should he put everything at risk for someone who felt like that? Hermione could identify with this. She also knew that he probably wouldn't remember what he told her and in all honesty she was thankful for that. If he remembered he'd probably have to kill her… Well okay maybe nothing that extreme. But at least track her down and force her to swear not to leak a word of it to anyone.

Hermione sat in her room and thought over the events before she sighed a little bringing her hand to her head, she hadn't gotten much sleep because of their little night and she could feel the beginnings of a headache. As she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her clothes for the day, her mind wandered to those days classes.

"Potions with Harry and…" She paused for a second and closed her eyes letting out a sigh. "Ron." She had almost forgotten all about him. She felt her stomach drop, in a similar manner to what had happened yesterday when she saw him and Luna together. She hated that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she would probably feel it now anytime she saw either him or Luna, whether they were together or on their own. She inhaled taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly, then opened her eyes and tried to shake all the memories off.

Hermione had gotten dressed in her white button up shirt and her knee length skirt before pulling the robe on. She grabbed her books for the day before quietly making her way through the common room and eventually ended up at the great hall for breakfast.

----------------------

Draco sat straight up in bed his hands holding his head. He looked over and saw an empty bottle of Wizard's Whiskey next to him. He picked it up and looked over the bottle and shook his head. He wasn't too surprised. He didn't really remember much from the night before.

He did however remember talking to someone… but whom? Someone, that was all he knew and as he thought about whoever it was he got a feeling of familiarity and of fading hatred. Like trying to recall a dream and all you can remember is that you felt a certain way. He hated that feeling. He wanted to know who it had been.

----------------------

Hermione was standing outside the doors to the great hall pacing back and forth in the corridor as she mumbled to herself.

"He doesn't know…" She said with a small nod. "He doesn't know how you feel. So why feel embarrassed?" She kept repeating trying to convince herself of its truth. "He doesn't know you saw. So why would it have to be awkward?" She stopped pacing and drew in a deep breath. "And he doesn't know that you're standing right out here talking to yourself… so why would he be thinking you've lost it?" She gave herself another nod. That last thought was enough to convince her.

She then pushed the door open and walked in confidently taking her seat across from the two boys. Don't look at him… don't…. I swear to myself if I look at him I will….. Ohhhh… I looked. Hermione thought as her eyes met Ron's for a brief second before she looked hurriedly down at her food. Luckily Ron hadn't even registered the awkward glance.

"… Right Hermione?" Harry asked looking over to her. Hermione suddenly realized that she hadn't even been paying attention to him.

"What? I'm sorry, Harry… I was kind of off in my own little world." She said with a small laugh and an apologetic smile towards him.

Harry nodded understandingly and repeated his earlier story. "Well yesterday I was flying around the Quidditch field, minding my own business when I was knocked off my broom by Malfoy, I was just saying how arrogant he is."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Always is, isn't he?"

"Err… I have a little announcement." Ron piped up and turning his friend's attention to himself. "Today after dinner Luna and I invited a few of our friends to the Gryffindor common room to tell everyone something. Well, its you see…it's just that her and me, well," He gulped before continuing in a rush, "We're together. You know what I mean?"

Instantly Harry was grinning and he thumped Ron on the back with a laugh. "About time you got a girlfriend. Well done, Mate!" Ron nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks a lot, we're both pretty chuffed about it."

All Hermione could do was force a fake smile.

----------------------

"Pansy Stop it… Pansy I mean it, move it… not farther up… not around…. Pansy take your hand off… No I didn't say I wanted off… I want you off… No. I didn't mean it that way either… Ok if you do not take your hand off my thigh this instant I will remove it myself, permanently… with my butter knife." Pansy's hand instantly moved away from Draco's leg. "Wise decision." He drawled as he took a bite of his bread.

"Someone's in a pissy mood this morning." Pansy said sharply her nose pointing prominently in the air. When Draco didn't react she began to ignore him and continued with her breakfast. Had it been Pansy he talked with last night? No couldn't have been, drunk with her he'd probably of drowned himself… or her.

"I have a hangover the size of that filthy giant Hagrid." He informed them before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"Who did you get drunk with last night? What was the occasion?" Blaise asked curiously. Out of all the Slytherins Blaise was probably the one Draco could most stand. Compared to the others he was a shining light of both pride and intelligence, indeed, he was almost equal to Draco himself.

Draco knew that there was no way to answer this question. If he named someone then it would insinuate he slept with them. Not that that mattered but normally if he needed an out he would say Pansy but she was right next to him and he couldn't. Also the fact he couldn't remember who it had been didn't help. If he said he drank alone due to an encounter with his father, then Blaise would be curious about what his father had wanted and why it had pushed him to an attempt at drowning his sorrows and he really didn't need any of that right now.

"That would be telling." He raised an eyebrow, "Why? Because I felt like it." Was his response and no one really felt the need to question it.

----------------------

Hermione was early for Potion's class, as she tended to be. She walked in and saw Draco already there along with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. She looked away from them quickly not wanting to draw their attention to her.

Just as Hermione turned away Draco had looked up spotting her, he got that familiar dream-like feeling again but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He watched her as she walked over to her friends and sat down. He continued to watch her as he tried to place the feeling, he saw Hermione's eyes look over at Ron and Draco recognised the pained look in her eyes. He remembered that look.

Suddenly the events from the night before came flying back to him hitting him like a brick. As he sat there shocked he hadn't noticed all the students coming into the classroom or Professor Snape standing before the class.

"Today, Class we are going to re-learn about Veritaserum. Miss Granger don't bother raising you hand because we know what you're going to ask." Professor Snape said bitterly. "I have been directed to re-teach this to all the classes because of that little incident we had last year. Everyone's head turned towards Pansy and she simply smirked.

----------

FLASHBACK

----------

The Great Hall was in chaos. Students and teachers had their hands clasped to their mouths as everyone ran around the hall trying to get out through the doors and safely to their dorms where hopefully people would stop asking questions. Everyone was in a mix of asking questioning them.

"Are you really related to Circe?"

"Does you family really go to Africa every year?"

"How many girls have you really slept with?"

"Are you in love with Millicent?"

"Did you cheat on me with that skank?!"

"Does your father really work at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Did you cheat on your N.E.W.T.S?"

----------

END FLASHBACK

----------

Everyone turned away from Pansy as she showed no remorse.

"I have been told to re-teach all the laws, rules, and side effects. I will not be asking any questions what-so-ever so please no raised hands. And yes you will have a test on this next class, no homework, only study" A few heads turned to Hermione and she looked down, blushing slightly. She was never too comfortable with being the centre of attention.

Professor Snape continued. "Veritaserum is the most powerful truth serum available; this colorless, odorless potion forces the drinker to tell the truth." The Professor held up a small vial of what looked like water.

"Because of its physical attributes its hard to determine what exactly it is and could be thought of as anything or mixed in with anything. Just as Miss. Parkinson proved last year as she mixed in with the pumpkin juice. It only works if ingested and there is an antidote." Professor Snape put the vial down before continuing on with the ministry's rules that went along with the potion.

Draco had stopped listening pretty much from the beginning of the lesson. He looked down at Hermione keeping his eyes on her as he tried to remember exactly what he had told her. From what he remembered so far he knew that it was more than enough to ruin him.

He would have to talk to her, a serious talk that he was sure she would remember, get it through her head to keep her mouth shut.

----------------------

"Granger!" Draco called out to Hermione from their common room. "Come out here now!"

Hermione was in her room, they all had just gotten back from supper and she was brushing her hair before preparing to go to the Gryffindor common room to see Ron and congratulate him on his new found relationship. As she watched herself in the mirror tears started to form behind her eyes. She swallowed hard. "Stop it now, Hermione." She mumbled to herself. "You are a big girl and no guy should ever make you cry." Her little pep talk to herself wasn't helping and then she heard Draco.

As she left her room and walked into the common room she felt her tears becoming harder to hold back. She walked over to Draco folding her arms, defensively across her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked with a glare as if demanding why he felt the need to interrupt her pity fest? He'd had no right.

The first thing Draco noticed when she came down wasn't her stomping, or what she said but the tears in her eyes. Suddenly he had forgotten what he had wanted to say to her.

"I… I just…" It wasn't like him at all to stumble across his words and both he and Hermione noticed it. "Look, are you alright? … Not that I care," he added hurriedly, "I just… don't want your mood spoiling my own" The last part he tacked on rather lamely.

Hermione rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. "I'm fine, ok? But I highly doubt you shouted me down here to check on my current mood, so why not just get to what you wanted to say."

Draco nodded. "Well during potions today I remembered what had happened last night. I therefore wanted to ensure you didn't open your large Gryffindork mouth about anything…."

She interrupted him. "Whoa Snake boy, what exactly do you think happened last night?" She asked re-crossing her arms as her nervousness increased. Why would he be like this if all they did was talk? He obviously thought something else had gone on. Despite her best efforts she could still fell tears slowly coming to her eyes. Only half of her attention was centred on him, the other half was constantly returning to Ron and his new girlfriend.

He looked at her slightly confused before ignoring her interruption. "We talked… more importantly we talked about my situation. I just need to ensure you don't spill a word of it to anyone. And I mean anyone. Not your hero boy and not your boy toy. Nobody."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes again, which to her dismay caused a few tears to break and fall slowly down her face. Draco saw and tried to ignore it, her crying bothered him and he didn't really know why. Hermione couldn't believe he had come to her with something as pointless as this.

She swallowed hard and shook her head not daring to speak as a few sobs were threatening to take over her chest. Draco heard her holding them back and that made him become more nervous.

"Listen Malfoy. I'm not going to tell anybody…" A few more tears fell as faint sobs became audible. "Right now I have to go and walk into a room full of people I'm supposed to love…" More tears and more sobs.

"And I'm supposed to be happy for my best friend…" She looked up a little trying to hold back some tears that were now stinging her eyes. She brought her hand up wiping some away. "And I find that very hard. I am having a bit of a hard time pretending I'm not bothered that someone I have loved for years loves someone else when my legs can barely stand. And I know you don't get it and you never will. So I'm just going to go and you're going to leave me…."

Hermione was suddenly interrupted by Draco's hand slowly moving around her neck to the back of her head. She jerked away and stepped back.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him watching his hand fall and a softer look grace his face.

"Sometimes we all just need to… to care." The last word that came out of his mouth seemed more foreign than the rest of what he had said. He reached again and moved his hand around her neck and to the back of her head pulling her against him and giving her an awkward hug. No matter how much of an ass he was, he knew that sometimes a girl just needed a hug, apparently even mud bloods.

So don't tell me why  
He's never been good to you  
Don't tell me why  
He's never been there for you  
Don't you know that why  
Is simply not good enough

AN- Song is "Good Enough" by Sarah Mclaughlin. Ummm well this is only the start of something good :)

miadrake - I'm glad you're liking it!

gruffindorclutz - I'm hoping I don't go too out of character, becaue with stories with the two of them its sooo easy to go out of character.

adrias - Drunk Draco is always a treat and don't worry, its coming ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – So Contagious

Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you

The next morning, Hermione lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling unmoving, unspeaking, she wasn't even thinking. She just stared. These past few days had taken a toll on her and she knew it well. Confusion was setting in and she could feel it worming its way into her usually logical thoughts. She wasn't the type of girl to cry, to even show the fact she was female, her two best friend's were male and when that happens you learn to keep your girlish thoughts out of the conversation. It was true, she did have Ginny, but that wasn't quite the same.

She needed her friend's. She needed her best friend's to reassure her things would be ok. She couldn't believe that she was this worked up over Ron and Luna. She had wanted him for years, that was true. But the more she thought about the feelings that were taking her over, the more she began to realize that maybe they hadn't been about what she originally thought.

Maybe it was not all about Ron. Yes, an odd idea, especially with how she had been acting. Then a thought entered her mind. Maybe it was about rejection. Not just from Ron, but everyone. She was one of Harry's best friend's, but she knew that at the end of the day; Ron was more his best friend, than she was. None of the guys in the school showed much interest in her. She never used to be too bothered by that, but when you watch a boy look at a girl, when he thinks she's not looking; well, you start to want that for yourself. She knew that it was only a pipe dream. Even the teachers rejected her, she knew they were annoyed by the way she liked to know things and by how she'd constantly ask questions, but how else could she learn if she didn't enquire?

She had had years of different kinds of rejection and maybe this Ron thing just finally was the last straw and she wasn't just crying for him, but for all of it.

"Snap out of it, you nut case!" She groaned to herself running her hands slowly over her face. She needed to stop ruminating over her feelings, which she was not even supposed to be feeling, well, at least not according to everyone else; she wasn't supposed to be entitled to have any feelings.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, her legs were a little shaky but she managed to make her way over to the wardrobe and get dressed for the day ahead. Oh what a day it was going to be!

----------------------

"Please Severus! We need your help, both Draco and I." Narcissa Malfoy pleaded with Severus Snape in his quarters. Her long, almost white blonde hair, hung all the way down to her hips. It was secured in a long, loose ponytail that lay against her back.

"Narcissa, I don't know what it is you're wanting me to do? I can't just go up to Lucius and say 'Hey old Mate, haven't seen you in a while, want to stop all this nonsense about allegiances to the Dark Lord and join the good guys?'" His eyes narrowed at Narcissa and he shook his head. "I don't know what you expect me to do?"

Narcissa looked into his eyes for a moment with her pale blue ones, before gently shaking her head. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything from you. Nothing at all." She shook her head and turned away from him, crossing her arms.

Snape looked down briefly, he hated upsetting her and he really did want to help but he had no idea how to make this work.

"So… how do you even know Draco wouldn't want to continue on with the family business? We both know he's like a little miniature of his father. Any interference on my part might merely entail causing more harm than good."

She turned around facing him, shaking her head and moving closer to him. "No. I know he doesn't want to follow the Dark Lord. He even asked Lucius the other day if he could hold off on joining him in serving as a Deatheater. He wants to avoid it, just as badly as I do." She spoke earnestly, trying hard to convince him that she was right.

Severus searched her expression for a moment, seeing how desperately she believed in what she was saying. He then nodded. "Maybe a larger part of you ended up in Draco than I'd previously believed. I promise I shall endeavour to find a way to do this and to make it work. But only for you, never for Lucius."

Narcissa couldn't help but smile as she moved herself a little closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "Thank you, I hoped that you would help me." She smirked slightly, before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips, gently biting his bottom lip as she pulled away.

"Now I need to get out of here before Lucius becomes suspicious of my absence." Narcissa spoke her stance obviously not agreeing with what she just said. Her body remained pressed against Severus's.

He absently ran his hands over her hips. "I, reluctantly must concur, you should depart."

With that Narcissa gave him a small smile before apparating out.

----------------------

After another long day of classes, homework and strict teachers all the kids sat around the great hall enjoying their dinner. Everyone that was except for Hermione. She picked at the food on her plate as Ron gushed on about how he and Luna were doing.

"She's great, Harry. I mean she's not bossy like half these girls, she's gorgeous, and besides she's blonde… I mean blonde girls are always better anyways, am I right?" Ron said with a smirk as Hermione cocked an eyebrow and gave a sarcastic smile. Ron didn't notice because he kept going on about Luna, but Harry definitely noticed. He would confront her about it later, rather than do it in front of Ron.

"And she's cute, I mean she's so smart and she'll scrunch up her nose a little when she figures something out its just…" Rom stopped immediately when he heard Hermione's fork drop onto the table and he stared after her as she left the great hall. As she stormed out about half of the people in the room noticed, including Draco.

As Hermione made her way to her room she hadn't even registered the scene she had left behind, as could do was walk and mumble.

"Oh Luna is so great and so smart and so blonde." She made a high whiney voice before abandoning it and switching back to her own. "Whatever. She's a skank if you ask me." Hermione said before mumbling the password to the painting and stepping into her and Draco's common room.

She groaned walking over to the couch and sitting down, running her hands over her face. She just couldn't take hearing about how great Ron thought Luna was. She had all the same great qualities Hermione did.

"But I'm no blonde." Hermione said with a snooty voice.

She was still sat on the sofa pitying herself when she heard the paining swing open and Draco was standing there looking at her.

"Nice little scene you caused back there. And could you look anymore pathetic, having your arms crosses and sitting like a five year old?" He asked with a smirk on his face, as he looked her over his eyes stopping at the pout on her lips. He was enjoying that pout. Cute, puckered up lips. He then realized he was staring.

Hermione saw the look on his face and felt confused by it.

"What are you looking at?" She asked instantly defensive. Draco quickly snapped out of his small trance and shook his head.

"I'm looking at a girl who cries, whines, and pities herself over a guy who probably would have been a fucked up boyfriend anyways."

Instantly offended she stood up uncrossing her arms.

"What right do you have in saying that to me? I don't care if in your mind I'm of…" She brought her hands up making air quotes. "Lower standards. Don't you dare come in here and tell me what I'm allowed to feel!" She said with anger and disgust clearly written across her face."

Draco shook his head walking over to her. "You need to quit this school girl pity fest you seem to be wallowing in and SNAP put of it! We're all sick of it. I doubt your friend's enjoy seeing you crying into your food at super and what makes you think Weasel would want a girl like you anyways? ." He hadn't meant to be so harsh with that last statement. In fact he hadn't meant to say that at all.

Hermione's anger rose with every word he spoke. She brought her hand back and slapped him hard on the face causing his head to turn and his hand immediately going to the side she hit. He smirked a little, at first at the way he broke her but most of all he was happy seeing that part of her back.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my feelings around to make your insults come easier!" She said pointing her finger in his face.

"You think this is about my insults? How fucking daft are you? Ever think the reason about why no one likes seeing you all bitchy and whiney? Because it's not you! What fun do you think it is for me to banter with you, when you're crying over a guy who's a fumbling fool as it is! It's not fun, trust me. Stop crying over your first piece of ass and suck it up!"

Hermione shook her head not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth. "Stop yelling at me like you know me! Guess what? You don't know a thing about me and you never will! See, I would understand something like this from a friend, someone who actually cared about how I acted and how I felt. But this is just some buggered up attempt to get some weird sick kick out of me! Though guess what? You're not going to get it! So stop it!"

Draco laughed out loud and stepped closer to her his face inches from hers.

"You're acting like Pansy."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped, instantly insulted by the comparison.

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" Draco laughed in amusement.

"I am nothing like that pug faced, whiney, little Slytherin whore!"

"Then stop acting like her and start acting like yourself. The Granger I know wouldn't be crying. She'd be saying 'his loss' and moving no to the next red faced, red haired, freak!"

"Malfoy! Stop talking like you know me! You don't know me and you never have!"

Hermione growled looking directly into his eyes.

"You're wrong. I've been getting to know you for seven years. I know what will make you raise your hand. I know what will set you off. I know what buttons to push. And I know how you react to things. So if you say I don't know you, then you are wrong. I know you better than you know yourself."

Hermione was slightly taken back by this; she didn't know what to say, or how to react. All she knew was that for once someone seemed to have noticed her. Seemed to care what she did, or how she acted.

"What is this?" She asked her anger deflating. "What are you playing at? Why would you say something like that?"

Draco looked at her confidently and nodded. "I'm saying it for the same reason you won't take crap from me, because at the end of the day you know I wouldn't tell you lies to make you feel better about yourself or anything you're going through. And because of that you know I'm being fucking honest with you!"

Hermione looked at him, at the way his eyes told her he was telling her the truth, at the way his face softened, when he wasn't making a face of disgust, and mostly… at the way she knew he was right. He wouldn't lie to her; he wouldn't treat her differently because she was his friend. He wouldn't play those games with her. He never had. She was sick of all the games. She just wanted something that didn't have an underlying meaning to it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked when he noticed the way her eyes were looking over his face.

"I… I have to go." She said suddenly. She turned sharply away from him and without another word, left the common room leaving a puzzled Malfoy behind her.

Hermione kept her arms crossed and her head down as she walked down the corridor. She was confused about what Draco had told her and what she had said in return. She knew she was better than this; she shouldn't let someone get the better of her.

Suddenly she ran straight into someone knocking her back onto her bottom. Before she had a chance to look up a hand appeared and as she took it as she saw it was Harry. She gave him a pathetic excuse for a smile and accepted his help up.

"Sorry about that Harry, I'm just… out of it, I guess."

Harry nodded. "So I saw today at dinner, are you ok Hermione or is there something you need to talk about?"

Hermione knew she would regret this but she really just wanted to talk to someone about it. Someone who was her friend, not her enemy.

She gave him a nod. "But not here, let's go to the Gryffindor common room." Harry agreed and they walked side by side to their destination where, she sat with him and told him everything about her feelings for Ron.

Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously

AN – Hope you're liking it so far, and don't worry we're not even scratching the surface of anything planned. Thank you to my wonderful beta who corrects my horrible grammatical mistakes. Thanks Sam!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well, I'm a lot like you

"How can that be? It will completely and utterly ruin the schedule for the year. It makes no sense! I mean unless Professor Snape is injured or dead why would they cancel potions!" Hermione cried out at Ron when he revealed to her that their morning potions class had been canceled along with all the other classes of that morning period.

Harry. Hermione, and Ron sat at the table during breakfast eating various breads and jams when Ron had announced the horrible news, at least to Hermione is was horrible, to the rest of the students it was more time to relax and chat.

"You act like they're taking the class out all together, Hermione. They're not. They're canceling one class, one class only and god knows we know enough about Veritaserum, that we do not need to know anymore." Ron announced thinking he had won the argument. Ron must have forgotten that Hermione was well skilled in verbal debate.

"All we need to know?! All we need to know?! Ron… I just…." Hermione was so upset at what he had said she was lost for words. Only for a second, that was till she found them again. "We never know enough! What if something has changed? What if there are new uses… or… or…new antidotes! I can't even talk to you." Hermione shook her head before looking down at her food.

Ron looked over at Harry for help but Harry just smiled. He was happy to see his friends fighting and bickering like old times. He decided he should stir it up a little.

"Hermione, I must say Ron has a good po… AHH!!!" He yelped when he felt the heel of Hermione's shoe hit the toe of his.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Harry, what were you saying?" She asked turning to him innocently.

Harry cleared his throat before shaking his head. "Nothing… nothing at all."

After breakfast the students returned to their common rooms while the teachers were having a meeting in Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, we understand that you are worried about the students and fear for Voldemort's return, but we have absolutely nothing that proves that that is the case."

"Yes, but we've said that before, haven't we? And sure Potter's been able to send it all away with a few waves of the wand but I am genuinely worried about this. I have reason to believe that he is coming back now, stronger than ever and that he is using Lucius Malfoy, to do so." Snape countered to Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers.

"Severus…" McGonagall spoke up. "Who is your source for all of this?"

Snape stood there and thought for a moment. He hadn't even thought about having to tell them all what Narcissa had told him, but what could it hurt? He knew what it could hurt. It could ruin everything, if word got out as they all knew, worse, it could harm Narcissa.

"Just some… inside investigation." He said with a quick and confident nod of the head. "But, not only that, he's planning on using Draco as an in for the school. Draco has held off joining his father in all of this, but what makes you think Lucius or Voldemort will wait for Draco to come around? They could force his compliance, or just go straight around him. I'm worried and we need a plan."

Dumbledore had heard enough and he stood, which told the teachers that he was speaking his final words on the subject and closing the discussion.

"Severus, you will find out if all of what you're saying is, in fact, true. If it is, I want you to try to find a way to hopefully turn Draco away from this plan. Maybe if Lucius finds his son's not entirely willing to be involved it will stall their plan and give us time. I need you to find out as much as you can, but Draco is the first loose end we need tied."

"But Albus…" McGonagall interrupted but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her.

"That's all I have to say on the matter… for now."

With that the teachers gave their nods of agreement and left Dumbledore's office.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room Draco sat in one of the big, green, luxurious chairs. Which he suspected, his father probably donated to the school a while back; to guarantee his son's acceptance and privilege within the school. Across from him on one of the equally nice sofas sat Crabbe and Goyle stuffing themselves with various sweets they had smuggled from the table, the evening before.

"Will you two stop eating for two seconds? I mean really both of you could do with a diet and some exercise." Draco said bitterly, one leg draped over the arm of the chair. His hand was up against his temple, as a headache started to worm its way in.

"Uh… sorry?" Goyle said in his deep voice and Crabbe just nodded quickly in agreement.

"Give them a break, Draco." Blaise said from the fireplace where he was sitting flicking various small items into the flames, anything from bits of paper, to just random things he had found on the floor.

"Why are you so uptight, Draco, Baby?" Pansy asked, with a pout from her spot in front of his chair. Draco simply looked down at her as if she was nothing more than a house elf.

"Maybe I have a headache from listening to your whiney voice everyday, ever think about that?" He shot at her snippily. Pansy simply ignored his comment like she did most of the time before raising an eyebrow,

"It's that damned Potter and his little friends isn't it, Draco? I know what they do to you. Always getting the better of you or always outsmarting you. I understand." Pansy had meant that to come across as sympathetic but instead it had come off as belittling and irritated him further.

Before Draco could say a word Blaise joined in, with his opinion on Pansy's subject.

"I agree with Pansy, Potter… always thinking he's so superior and better than the rest of us." He snorted with a laugh. "Like anyone could be better than us" He said looking at Draco waiting for Draco to make his usual smirk but it never came, so Blaise continued. "Or what about that Weasel? He's just the worst of that mud blood loving family of his. At least the twins, whatever their names are, can make productive things and the female Weasel can do magic from what I've heard. But that one is just a waste. And worse of all that mud blood friend of theirs. Why associate yourself with such filth?" Blaise asked shaking his head as he flicked another dust bunny into the fire. "Right Draco?" He asked turning his head towards him.

Draco simply nodded. "Yeah, yeah… thinks he's so good…. Worthless red head… yeah I got it." He mumbled with a nod.

Pansy squealed slightly as she rose to her knees leaning against the side of Draco's chair. "And don't forget about the filthy one, baby." She cooed into his ear. Draco again nodded mindlessly.

"Yeah…. Filthy."

"I'm starting to think someone needs to get his mind out of the clouds, before people around here start to suspect he's lost his touch." Blaise commented turning his eyes back to the fire. Draco hadn't seemed to notice Blaise's comment as his mind wandered back to the night before. He had gotten so heated and argumentative with Granger over the smallest little thing. Why did he even bother? He didn't like her, not one little bit. Not her hair, her attitude, her house, and most importantly her friends.

Then why am I getting so worked up over this? He wondered as the faint sounds of crackling wood invaded his ear. Maybe he was started to like her more because she was good and he was trying to pull away from his father who wasn't good. That's it, it's psychological and nothing more. That idea seemed to satisfy him. Suddenly he felt a creeping hand move up his leg and over his thigh.

He quickly snapped out of his daze.

"PANSY!"

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny, who had turned into a beautiful girl. She had big brown eyes and her hair has turned a darker red over the years, as well as gaining a natural wave to it. Ginny was certainly becoming a heart breaker and Hermione saw that day after day. The way boys would look at her and the way she would flirtingly smile back at them. Unbelievably she wasn't as jealous as you might think.

"So Hermione..." Ginny started; hoping to get Hermione's attention away from the textbook that sat open in her lap.

Hermione's head shot up and she nodded. "Yes, Gin?" Hermione asked, leaning back on her hands against the floor.

"What do you think about Harry?" Ginny asked cautiously her head tilted down but looking up through her lashes at Hermione.

She nodded. "I think Harry is fine, why do you ask?" She asked searching Ginny's face for any reason behind the question. She'd noticed that Ginny looked a little shyer, whenever Harry's name came up but she thought it was cute. A few years ago she simply shrugged it off as a little school girl crush, but they were all older now and that certainty changed the circumstances.

"Well I know that you never really had a… _thing_ for him but you do get to see the real him. The him, that doesn't pretend around other girls and the side of him I rarely have gotten to see these last few years and I just wanted to know what you thought about him as… a person."

Hermione understood it now. Ginny's crush had lasted all these years and had probably grown into something more and now she was started to express what she felt more through questions and probably she was going to tell him.

"Well Ginny, Harry is a great guy, he's nice and he's passionate about the things he cares about .He really knows how to listen to someone." Hermione said with a smile on her face as she remembered the night before and how he was so… understanding when she had spilled her heart out to him.

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat before looking up at Hermione and nodding furiously. "That's… that's really good. I think that I like him…. Well more than like him… I just want to know is he might…. Maybe… feel the same about me." Hermione smiled and watched Ginny try to express what she wanted.

"I think you should but make sure he's not with anyone, okay? Because that can just… ruin everything."

Ginny stood up as did Hermione and Ginny embraced Hermione and they smiled as they hugged.

"Thank you." Ginny said genuinely. Her eyes then wandered to the antique grandfather lock that stood against the wall next to the stairs of the girl's dormitories. The claw- like hands were telling them that it was about time to go down for super.

Ginny broke the embrace and smiled. "How about we go down to the Great Hall and after dinner I'll ask some careful questions of Harry and see where he's at, then afterwards I'll talk to him."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Ok let's go."

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table shocked by what was being told to him.

"Wait where did you hear this?" He demanded towards Pansy whom was leaning over to once of her friends and snickering as she was whispering, and not that quietly. Draco's demand was ignored as Pansy snickered.

She was leaned against the Millicent and chatted in her ear with an evil look of amusement.

"And then I heard that afterwards she went into her room and bawled like a little baby." Mused Pansy her eyes meeting Draco's. Draco could see the look in her eyes and he knew it well. It was a look of amusement, evil, and superiority.

She stopped whispering and sat up straight her eyes never leaving Draco's. She then turned her head to get attention of the other Slytherin's. To make sure the news got down to the rest of the table she decided that Theodore, who was sitting at the end of the very long table, should know as well.

"Hey Theodore!" Pansy screeched. "Guess what I heard. I heard that Hermione Granger, no other than the Gryffindor bookworm, is in love with the redheaded Ron Weasly, and I heard that she begged and begged him on her knees to be with her and he rejected her because she was too ugly."

Pansy's grin never left her face. Pansy almost got an erotic feeling when she got to gossip about other people. It made her feel superior, sexy, and the center of attention. Draco knew this about Pansy; he could tell by the way she swayed her body slowly as she told people and the way her eyes bore into his as she told these secrets that often bordered on lies.

Now Pansy's plan worked perfectly because right next to the Slytherin table was the Hufflepuff table and right near Theodore was Rose Zeller, she heard Pansy's gossip and quickly spread it to the people at her table, soon the news was all over the great hall. People were talking, gossiping, squealing, and gasping.

As this went on Draco's eyes bore into Pansy. He felt bad for Hermione, mostly because he knew that none of it was true but there was nothing he could do to stop the rumors that were now all over the school. Pansy watched him with a small smirk. Draco then felt the toe of Pansy's foot move slowly up his leg and rest on the inside of his thigh.

Before Draco had a chance to push her foot away he saw the doors of the great hall open and in walked Hermione with Ginny.

As she walked into the room it went silent, and all the faces of her peers looked up at her. Not knowing what was going on she sat next to Harry and gave him a smile but the smile hadn't been returned.

"Umm… what's going on?" She asked rather nervously afraid of what he might say. Harry leaned over and whispered into her ear what had been going on.

She now knew. With in seconds the whispers began again. People looked and laughed passing glances and snickers back and forth to their friends. She could feel the sweat forming on her forehead as she looked around in a panic. Her throat felt like it was closing as she tried to keep breathing, but it was if her breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't swallow at all and began to panic even more.

Looking around her, her eyes got bigger; she stood and went towards the door. When in the hallway she leaned against the wall, grabbing at her throat which felt like it was completely closed off.

Draco had watched the scene play out in front of him and he was suddenly very worried for the girl. Trying to act casual he stood up. He should have known he wouldn't be able to leave a room, without the notice of the rest of the students. The entire Slytherin table turned their attention to him.

"That's what she gets that filthy mud blood." Draco growled out as he started to walk towards the door acting as if he was only leaving for the bathroom.

When he entered the hall he found Hermione standing against the wall for support. Worried he moved in front of her as she looked up towards him her eyes wide. He could see her chest heaving.

"I can't breath…" Hermione gasped out as she started to grab at her throat. Draco grabbed her hands forcing them to her side

. "You're having a panic attack. Just relax." He grabbed her arm and looked around finding and empty classroom used mostly for storage.

He opened the door and led her in before closing it behind them and sitting her down. Draco could tell she was still panicking.

"Granger relax, you're going to be fine. Just tell yourself that in fifteen minutes you'll probably be alright." His words seemed to calm her down and within minutes she was fully able to breath normally again.

"See that wasn't…" Draco started but was interrupted by Hermione's hand coming into contact with his face hard slap.

"How could you! We told each other those things in secrecy and then you tell the whole damn school! I know you were an arrogant person Malfoy, but I NEVER would have thought you were this bad of a person. Don't talk to me again and if I never speak to you again for the rest of my life. That'll be perfectly fine!" With that Hermione stormed out of the classroom only to run directly into Harry's chest and she fell back onto her bottom.

Harry helped her up and smiled slightly hoping to lighten the mood.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Hermione tried to give him a smile but it was hard to force.

"I can't believe this happened, Harry." She said looking up at him wishing he could just make it all go away.

"I know Hermione; want to go to the library and talk?" After Hermione gave him the nod of approval they made there way to the library.

After climbing a flight of stairs her and Harry entered the old, musky library. Hermione made a beeline for one of the desks and she sat. Harry followed her and sat across from her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said taking her hands into his.

Hermione nodded at his sympathy.

"Thank you but…" He quickly interrupted her.

"No Hermione. I'm sorry. It was my fault. I accidentally let it slip to Neville ion the hallways and Pansy was next to us and I am so sorry." Hermione instantly pulled her hands away from his and simply looked at him betrayed.

"Harry… how could you? Out of everyone I… I trusted you." Harry regretted all of it, but he knew he couldn't take it back. He watched Hermione get up and storm from the library.

Nobody dared to stop Hermione, as many students saw her storming from the library and making an automatic line for her room. Whether it was because of the determined look on her face, or if it was because of what had happened back in the great hall she was left alone.

All Hermione wanted was to be in the comfort of her own room again. Away from Harry, Ron, the other students, and mostly… Draco.

She had almost forgotten about Draco. She seemed to move faster as her steps became quicker. The moment she got to the painting that separated her from their room she muttered the password. Her voice seemed stressed and you could definitely hear the event of the night from her voice.

The painting swung open and Hermione stepped through. The first thing she saw was the book of Draco's blond head. He must have heard the painting open because he turned around almost looking as stressed as she was about that night.

"Granger, listen I never…" Draco's words were interrupted, not by Hermione speaking but her lips on his. She had made a beeline straight for him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her almost as quickly as she got into the room.

Her lips pressed against his softly but as Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her petite body in closer the kiss became deeper. Hermione could feel Draco's tongue grazing her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly giving him permission. Draco's hands were pressed hard against her back keeping her against him as if holding on for dear life.

Hermione was the one to break the kiss and as Draco looked into her deep brown eyes and saw the tears still evident underneath him. He didn't know what had taken over her or why she had kissed him, but this was one thing he could never hold against her.

Take me in, into your darkest hour

and I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when...

When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

AN – Hope you like it. And I would LOVE some reviews. They keep me going. I really want to know your thoughts on it so far and like I've been saying, we haven't even scratched the surface. And my beta is awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Who Knew?

The kiss had been quick, wanted, and intense. As much as it was intense it was also new and fearful. Hermione barely new what she was doing when she had kissed Draco but it wasn't what she had expected. She expected her body to feel on fire, electrical and tingly. Instead she had only felt embarrassed, confused, and slightly fearful. As she broke the kiss she didn't care look into his eyes. She was scared of what she might find there whether it be good or not. She didn't want to see if he was disgusted or otherwise.

Her body instantly pulled away from his and she kept her head down, before she gave him a chance to say anything she moved quickly to her room. Draco reached out to grab her arm.

"Hermione…"

She shook her head as she quickly glanced up at him. When Draco saw her face he dropped his hand to his side. She was scared. Hermione tend turned and fled to her room leaving Draco standing in the middle of the common room.

Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed. She didn't need to think about this one. She didn't need to sit and try to make sense of it like she had with Ron, with Harry or with anyone else. Hermione didn't feel the need to have to justify this.

The night had been eventful in many ways. She had been made a fool of in front of the entire school. She possibly loss two of the best friends she had ever had. Plus she had kissed Draco Malfoy; bad boy extraordinaire.

Hermione turned off her lamp and slowly lay back on her bed. Thoughts raced through her mind but she tried to push them away so she could sleep.

The confidence it took for her to even do that had been mixed with sadness, panic, and regret. She couldn't get her heartbeat to slow, or her mind to relax, but most of all she could get her body to calm down. She felt restless and It had been a challenge but within half an hour she was asleep.

Then next morning Hermione had slowly awoken and the sunlight was streaming in through her small window located on the far left wall of her room. She felt relaxed and calm and finally show understood the term 'sleep on it'. She sat up in her bed and let the calm envelope her. After a few stretches of her arms and legs she got out of bed and got dressed for the day to come. Oh what a day it would be.

The moment she had all her robes on and her hair properly managed she was ready to head down to breakfast and to face the people who only last night had put her into a frenzy.

She opened the door from her room and was surprised by who she saw on the other side.

It was Draco, Draco leaning against the dark wooden doorframe with a small little smirk gracing his face. She saw as his grey eyes looked her over and his hair was slightly out of place.

'Cute.' She thought to herself, but cute was not what she said,

"Can I help you or have you just been standing here all night?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco smiled watching her cross her arms and he couldn't help leaning into her slightly.

"Well I was thinking about that kiss, it may not have been the best and we both know that…" He said dragging the words out slightly and slowly he brushed the knuckles of his hand down her arm. "…but I think we could have a lot of fun if we just… practice." He said before biting his tongue and raising an eyebrow.

Hermione was instantly disgusted. She shoved past him causing him to stumble over his own feet.

"You are a pig!" She groaned out as she hurried down the stairs. She continued talking as she went down the stairs.

"I don't know if you are making fun of me or you actually thought that would work to get me to…. To…." She stopped in her tracked not really knowing. "To… whatever with you but it would not work? I'm not one of your little Slytherin whores." She said matter-of-factly. Proud of herself she gave him a small smile and started to leave the common room until she felt a hand grab her delicate wrist.

She looked down at the hand holding her arm and wasn't surprised it was attached to Draco.

"Got more pig language to peak snake boy?"

Draco let her go and shook his head. "Listen I'm sorry, ok. I do kind of… sort of… like you." He said pretty quickly and unsure, "I just wanted to get into your good graces."

"Oh and doing what you did up there was your sad ass attempt?"

He shrugged slightly embarrassed, but he his it well. "Well with Pansy the best way to get into her… good graces is to insult her and I forgot not everyone gets off on hate like Pansy does…." He laughed slightly to himself forgetting for a moment what he was trying to accomplish with her. "You should have seen her last night during that little thing in the hall. Watching everyone become engulfed in their conversations about you… practically clenching her thighs together like a bitch in heat." He laughed slightly before looking back at Hermione, who for one was not as amused as he was about the story.

"Now I understand why you two are so good together, she gets off on it and you produce it. As they say match made in heaven… or in your case hell." She spat back at him.

He was truly sorry, he didn't know how to act around her or what he was supposed to do or say but he was trying and she couldn't see that.

Draco rubbed the temple of his head and groaned. "Not where I was going with that." Before Hermione knew what was happening Draco took her hand and gently tugged her in closer towards him letting. As Hermione let her body he pulled in against his she felt her face fluster and her heart beat faster. Not letting her hand go he used his other hand and slowly let his knuckles caress the side of her face as he silver grey eyes penetrated deeply into hers.

Hermione wanted to look away, to break the trace but she couldn't. She then felt him lean into her. As he did this she noticed he looked different. His face wasn't hard or mean or cocky, but it was soft and not as intimidating as one would think.

His lips slowly brushed against hers softly and Hermione slowly closed her eyes as he started to gently kiss her lips with his. Hermione nervously kissed back moving her lips with his. She brought her hand up nervously and slowly and touched the side of his face with her fingertips. She felt a warm feelings shoot throughout her body and it was welcoming.

Draco kept his fingers intertwined with hers and soon the kiss was over. With a small smile he looked down at her.

"Now that was a kiss."

Hermione knew he was right. Last night had been quick, fumbled, and panicked. This kiss had been slow and more intricate.

They stood that way for a few minutes, neither or them saying a word that dare might interrupt the moment or make them realize how foolish what thy were doing was but at that moment it didn't matter because they were comfortable. They were comfortable with someone who was not quite like themselves and with someone who made them both feel like they could be worth something more than a brilliant bookworm and a future killer.

AN: It's short and I'm sorry for that and there had been more to this but I'm saving it for next chapter. I thought their moment here should have its own 'place' and not be put with drama. I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating, I started college so I'm a bit scatterbrained. Also there is a something about all the chapter names and I'm curious to see if anyone is noticing, so let me know if you think you've got it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Suspicious Character

I like all the girls, and all the girls like me.  
Its not a question of confidence or retribution  
I'd do anything to find a solution  
Change my name in 12 states  
Just to escape this prosecution

Hermione had been on cloud nine all day, she felt as if she floated to class and that nothing could bring her mood down. She had had the most incredible kiss with Draco a few hours before in their common room and she just couldn't have been happier. He hadn't pushed her away, said rude comment, or did anything she had expected. Instead he simply said they should have gotten to breakfast.

Hermione's face was a lit with a glow as she entered potions class, a small smile never leaving her face. She had class with him this hour and as much as she tried to hide her enthusiasm it wasn't as easy as expected. She found her way to Harry and Ron, of course avoiding eye contact with Ron for the obvious reasons.

After comfortably sitting in her seat she stole a glance towards Draco and was unsurprised at the site she saw. Pansy was all over Draco once again. Hermione wasn't upset at this, she didn't know if she should be or not. Jealously loomed over her slightly but he wasn't hers. He belonged to the school, the Slytherins, his ego, but not her.

While enveloped in her thought she didn't noticed the constant tapping on her shoulder.

Tap Tap Tap…

Aggravated without a second thought she slapped the hand on her shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Harry growled slightly under his breath. Hermione turned to him and with a glare asked.

"Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically folding her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to…" He swallowed the lump in his throat his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "Borrow…" He was instantly interrupted.

"You want to borrow a knife to stab in my back?" Hermione asked calmly. "Don't worry I keep a spare one next to my wand, just for you." She gave him a sweet smile.

Harry just looked at her. "I… I'm sorry… can't we just talk about this?" He asked pleadingly.

She chuckled slightly and shook her head ignoring him as Professor Snape came in.

The next two hours had been a game of 'fake cough' for Hermione. Normally she wouldn't had been so immature about a situation but she was truly hurt by what Harry had done and what Ron had done to fix it, nothing. Whenever Harry or Ron turned to her to ask her a question to simply ignored them and coughed as if she was to busy with her mouth to answer them. They weren't ignorant they knew what she was doing and they knew they deserved it.

When class was dismissed Hermione didn't give them a second look as she calmly walked out. She ignored the looks and whispers and whatever else her fellow classmates felt was appropriate to say to her. She looked over her shoulder for a second to see if Ron and Harry were following her or not. Once she was sure they weren't she turned back around but was too late. A hand out of nowhere grabbed her and pulled her into a small cramped closet.

"What the…" Was the first words that came out of Hermione mouth but she wasn't able to finish them when she suddenly felt two lips collide with her own. She smiled against his lips wrapped her arms slowly around his neck.

Draco broke the kiss and looked down at her smiling face.

"So I hear you have quite a cold, I won't catch it now will I?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

He laughed slightly, "The coughing."

"Was it that obvious?"

Draco nodded and smirked slightly. "I have to admit… it was… cute."

"Uh oh Draco Malfoy called me cute, for the love of god call the nurse."

Draco did not look amused. "Now that was not cute."

It hadn't been long before dinner rolled around and any on looking observer could tell that a few things were just out of place.

Hermione was sitting between Ginny and one of her friends while Ron and Harry were sitting across from each other at the very end of the table. They looked her way occasionally but the look was never returned.

"Think she'll be mad forever?" Ron asked picking at the biscuit on his plate.

Harry shrugged, "I would be, I mean I fucked up pretty badly and she's so distant now. I know it's only been a day but seems like she'd rather forget we were here than try to solve anything."

Ron nodded. "Give her a few days. It was like when Bill broke my play wand when I was little, took me three weeks to talk to him again, but I was a kid she's grown. She should just let it drop."

"Maybe that's why. These things hurt more when you're older. You expect for some people to hurt you but when a friend does it, it hurts more."

Ron simply nodded he didn't really understand it but Harry seemed to and that was enough for Ron.

While Ron and Harry were babbling on about Hermione, she wasn't even thinking about them. She was too concentrated on a certain Slytherin.

She wanted closely as Draco ate the food on his plate and then watched as Pansy's hand lingered on his shoulder. Hermione wasn't eating, only staring, and no one even noticed. Pansy's body was completely turned to Draco's while his barely was acknowledging hers was in existence. She saw Pansy's hand slowly moved down his chest and disappear under the table. She couldn't see from where she was sitting so she casually pulled her want from her robes and dropped it onto the floor.

After making a sound that resembled 'opps' she leaned to the floor picking it up but she paused for a second to see if she could see past all the other student's legs to Draco's but she couldn't. Not very surprising considered she was on the other side of the huge hall.

Giving up on cause she sat up and came face to face with Ginny raising an eyebrow. "Looking up someone's skirt?" Ginny asked with a small laugh as Hermione came up. She smiled and shook her head.

"I dropped my wand."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say"

At the Slytherin table the conversations were a bit… different.

"Feels like someone can't rise to the occasion." Pansy said with a lifted eyebrow as she eyed Draco. He pushed her hand away for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Maybe I don't want to rise to you."

Pansy ignored his comment and continued to rub his thigh. "Someone's being mean to me, Draco and it's you."

Draco decided he had had enough of that and of her. She had no common sense what so ever and never seemed to be able to get a clue. He finally put his hand over hers and grabbed it tightly bordering on painful before slamming her hand down on the table.

The whole Slytherin table turned their head s to Draco after they heard a yelp come from Pansy's mouth. Draco looked absolutely furious and Pansy looked like she was on the verge of tears. Draco had finally had enough and didn't care about her or the other Slytherins that were watching.

"Did that hurt? What didn't enjoy it? Didn't get off on it? Now Pansy we both know you better than that." His voice was low and to the point for a growl. Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything Draco was up and walking out of the great hall. No one noticed his departure other than the Slytherins and they all sat there kind of surprised but they were far from shocked.

Blaise turned to Theodore Nott with a smirk. "Pay up. I called September though November."

"Damn I thought he's last longer. He lasted 7 years with her hand down his pants I thought he could finish out the year"

"Oh you're a naïve boy." Blaise expressed with a smirk.

About an hour later everyone had finished their dinner and was now heading off to their common rooms to study, chat, or get ready to sleep.

Hermione had chatted idly with Ginny over old assignments she had had last year and could help her with. Ginny had done what she always did and gave Hermione a playful nod and a smile.

She had made her way back to her common room and the moment she walked in she saw Draco sitting on the couch looking rather aggravated. Not sure if she should try to talk to him or to ignore him she approached him slowly.

"Hey…" She said timidly; no clue with why he looked so distressed.

Draco didn't respond to her, he just stared at the table that he had he feet up on. She took that as a hint to just back off and go to bed. She passed the sofa on the way to her room when she felt his hand on her wrist and a slight pressure pulling her towards him.

She followed his lead and moved closer to him still unaware of what to do. Draco pulled her down onto the couch next to him and he kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed back just as gently; he moved his hand to the back of her head pressing her lips harder against his. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. Giving him permission she opened her mouth slowly letting his push his tongue into her mouth and caress hers.

Hermione was taken back instantly, not only was the kiss soft but when she had thought of someone shoving their tongue in her mouth she had been instantly disgusted. Till now, anyways. This was nice, soothing, and sweet.

He snaked an arm around her waist pulling her into his lap and the kiss ended.

Draco noticed her cheeks were red and her face was flushed. The idea that a kiss from him could fluster her that much made him smile.

After a moment of no words being shared Hermione moved slowly off of him and she stood her hands instantly went o her sides to straighten out the wrinkles she had gotten on her robes.

Hermione waited for him to say something but he didn't. Not knowing what else to do she started walked away like earlier and again she felt his hand. This time it wasn't as some place as restricting as her wrist, this time it was on her hand. She felt her heart skip a beat and she turned her head to see him.

That was it, that was picture Pansy saw as she pushed open the painting on the wall and saw them.

She was more shocked then one would think, he heart had sunk to see the man she enjoyed touching the hand of a filthy blooded muggle born witch. The idea made her feel dirty and disgusted.

"What a scene." Pansy said her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

Draco saw her first and the moment he did he dropped Hermione's hand just in time to see Pansy leaving. Draco followed his first instinct and he followed after her.

'Let me steal a kiss  
Yeah, I was made for only this  
And if you want one more  
Come back to my apartment, and I'll show you what it's for'

AN. Angst angst Pansy drama coming soon. Be afraid. Be very afraid. I'm just kidding. Hope you liked it. I GREATY enjoyed writing it.


End file.
